staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Stycznia 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Frasier (78) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 1988 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Milagros (199) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (53 min) 10.55 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 Stąd do nieskończoności (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 11.40 Europa regionów - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Liderzy 12.35 To kupię - reportaż 12.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 12.55 Taksówka Jedynki - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.15 Piąta pora roku: Ród Bielików z Barnówka - felieton 13.35 Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 13.55 Natura i człowiek 14.00 Telekomputer - magazyn komputerowy 14.15 Halo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sekrety zdrowia: Jak zatrzymać młodość (2) - magazyn medyczny 15.35 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (14/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (293) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1032) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.35 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.55 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Pell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: Elvis i Presleytarianie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 22.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70015011 - opcja 1; 0-70015012 - opcja 2 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Pół serio 23.50 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 01.40 Wszystko o ogrodzie i działce - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 02.05 Saga Rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niemieckiego (powt.) 02.35 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 02.40 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (194) - telenowela 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (14/21)- serial wojenny 10.00 Sławni i bogaci (1/13): Jane Seymour - serial dok. 10.30 Na pełnym morzu (26,27) - serial obycz., Szwecja 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej 12.30 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (6) - telenowela dok. 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 2000 z Dwójką 14.05 Porzucone zabawki - serial anim. 14.35 Bądź mistrzem - prog. sportowy 15.00 W labiryncie - serial 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (69) - serial 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Ale czad, czyli dobranocka dla młodzieży - reportaż 20.00 Tele Kamery 2000 - program artystyczny 21.10 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 23.10 Panorama 23.30 Wieczór z Jagielskim 0.05 Kocham Kino: Wypadek - dramat obycz., W. Bryt. 1.45 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Pug i Zero - serial animowany 7.30 Zagajnik - serial młodzieży 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Magazyn snowboardowy 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy prod. brytyjskiej 11.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 Taki pejzaż 11.55 Kuchnia 12.10 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką 12.25 Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 13.05 Ja, ty. my 13.30 Przełamując fale 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Zaczarowany świat... kosmosu - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy TVP 20.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (12) - serial historyczny TVP 23.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Pug i Zero - serial animowany 7.30 Zagajnik - serial młodzieży 8.00 Fakty poranne 8.30 Magazyn snowboardowy 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy prod. brytyjskiej 11.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 Taki pejzaż 11.55 Kuchnia 12.10 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką 12.25 Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 13.05 Ja, ty. my 13.30 Przełamując fale 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Zaczarowany świat... kosmosu - program dla dzieci 15.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla młodzieży TVP 16.00 Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Cuda pogody - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Regionalny magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy TVP 20.00 Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Wrocław 21.43 22.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (12) - serial historyczny TVP 23.50 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (17) - serial komediowy prod. USA (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Projekt Geeker (7) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (175) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (18) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 9.00 Karolina w mieście - serial obycz. 9.30 Paloma (87) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 10.30 Luz Maria (28) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 11.30 Powrót Supermana (60) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Projekt Geeker (7) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 16.45 Alvaro (28) - telenowela prod. brazyjlisjkiej 17.45 Luz Maria (28) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (88) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 13 posterunek (13) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Dracula, wampiry bez zębów - komedia prod. USA (1995) (kod.), ok. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze - magazyn śledczy 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 23.55 Super Express TV 1.00 Pożegnanie 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Walter Melon (52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (189) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (23) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (140) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze-Wprost - magazyn 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon (52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (267) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata (95) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (141) - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Zielone berety (The Green Berets) - film wojenny, USA 1968, reż. John Wayne/Ray Kellogg, wyk. John Wayne, Ray Kellogg, David Janssen, Jim Hutton (135 min) 23.05 Cela nr - reportaż 23.20 TVN Fakty 23.25 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.45 Pogoda 23.50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.20 Drew Carey Show (35) - serial komediowy, USA 00.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (7) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (7) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (123) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (7) - serial animowany 11.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (7) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (97) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (7) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (97) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (7) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (123) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (7) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 W cieniu ojca (The Long Shadow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Vilmos Zsigmond, wyk. Liv Ullman, Michael York, Bebi Neeman, Oded Teomi (81 min) 21.35 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.15 Żelazny legion - film fabularny 00.35 Telejazda - program muzyczny 01.25 Życie jak poker (7) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 01.35 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.00 Mój ślad: Maryla Rodowicz 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (287) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.25 Rodzina Leśniewskich (7-ost.): Wywiadówka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Agata Młynarska, Maciej Strojny (29 min) 09.55 Polonica: Krzyk kamienia (Schrei aus Stein) - thriller, Niemcy/Francja/Kanada 1991, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Vittorio Mezzogiorno, Stefan Glowacz, Mathilda May (102 min) (powt.) 11.35 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Trebunie Tutki i Twinkle Brothers (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 12.45 Klan (287) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Kalada, kalada... - reportaż Jerzego Kaliny 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Emigrantki - reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego 15.25 NATO bez ograniczeń - reportaż Wojciecha Nalazka i Krzysztofa Kępy 15.45 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Polska - Świat 2000: Kazimierz Kutz - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (7-ost.): Wywiadówka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Agata Młynarska, Maciej Strojny (29 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Przymierze zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wyrzeczenie - przypowiastka satyryczna (10 min) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (287) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody myszki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (1/13): Nie traćcie ducha - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne 21.45 Ostatni koncert - reportaż o zakończonym światowym tournee Kristiana Zimermana 22.00 Salon lwowski: Wojciech Dzieduszycki - Przepis hrabiego na makaron - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Ze sztuką na ty - Wspólnota w kulturze: Literatura polska na Zaolziu - reportaż 23.00 Nie tylko samba - reportaż Jarosława Szychlińskiego 23.10 Panorama 23.25 Ze sztuką na ty: Widmo - malarski żywot Ludwika de Laveaux - film dokumentalny Teresy de Laveaux 23.50 Mój ślad: Maryla Rodowicz (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (287) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody myszki - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (1/13): Nie traćcie ducha - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne (powt.) 03.45 Ostatni koncert - reportaż o zakończonym światowym tournee Kristiana Zimermana (powt.) 04.00 Salon lwowski: Wojciech Dzieduszycki - Przepis hrabiego na makaron - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.45 Nie tylko samba - reportaż Jarosława Szychlińskiego (powt.) 05.00 Ze sztuką na ty - Wspólnota w kulturze: Literatura polska na Zaolziu - reportaż (powt.) 05.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Widmo - malarski żywot Ludwika de Laveaux - film dokumentalny Teresy de Laveaux (powt.) 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Perła - telenowela 7.10 Sunset Beach - serial 7.55 Z ust do ust - serial 8.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.05 Moje drugie ja - serial 9.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.20 Cień wspomnień - miniserial 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 MANTIS - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 W cieniu ojca - film obycz. USA (1995) 21.35 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Prezent urodzinowy- - thriller USA (1990) 1.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffa - serial 1.50 W cieniu ojca - film obycz. USA 3.15 Prezent urodzinowy - thriller USA 4.45 Teleshopping 5.15 Teledyski 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Superstar 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Mała dama - serial 9.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.30 Super Stories - serial 10.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Junior 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Program polski 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 17.40 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 18.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Nocny patrol - serial 21.05 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.00 Skrzydła - serial 22.30 Kobiety z Saint Quentin - dramat USA (1983) 0.10 Pożegnanie 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim.- 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu-capu 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 8.00 Bobry w akcji - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia USA (K) 10.25 Mookie - komedia franc. (K) 11.50 Deser: Cisza (K) 12.05 Jak rozwód, to w Palm Beach - komedia USA (K) 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż (K) 14.30 Bracia Flub - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Requiem dla Browna - film krym. USA 16.45 Nareszcie miłość - film muz. USA (K) 18.30 Bobry w akcji - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Swiat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 Z wiatrem przeminęło - film obycz. arg. (K) 21.35 Peacemaker - film sens. USA (K) 23.35 Kim był Joe Louis - film obycz. pol. (K) 1.05 Wzajemne uzupełnienie - film erot. (K) 2.40 Wizyta starszej pani - film sens. niem./franc./wł. (K) 4.20 Wild Man Blues - film dok. (K) 6.05 Tygrys bengalski - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany 06.45 Żyjąc niebezpiecznie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 07.40 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 08.10 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 08.30 Urwisy w natarciu (Slappy and the Stinkers) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. B.D. Wong, Bronson Pinchot, Jennifer Coolidge, Joseph Ashton (75 min) 09.50 Królestwo lwów: Pustynie Afryki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 10.45 Na planie filmu Teoria spisku - reportaż 11.05 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) 12.50 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 14.25 Nico jednorożec (Nico the Unicorn) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Anne Archer, Michael Ontkean, Kevin Zegers, Elisha Cuthbert (90 min) 16.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Bruce Willis - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Kazimierz Wielki (1) - film historyczny, Polska 1975, reż. Ewa Petelska/Czesław Petelski, wyk. Krzysztof Chamiec, Władysław Hańcza, Zofia Saretok, Wiesław Gołas (84 min) 18.00 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone, Tim Dutton (87 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Kim Basinger - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 21.05 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 22.45 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 01.15 Na Srebrnym Globie (1) - film SF, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Jerzy Grałek (98 min) 02.55 Na Srebrnym Globie (2) - film SF, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Jerzy Grałek (98 min) 04.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.25 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 7.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 9.00 Kilroy - talk-show 10.00 Samotny kucharz 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obycz. 13.00 Nowożeńcy - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Inny świat - serial obycz. 15.00 W naszym kręgu - ser. obycz. 15.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela, Australia 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial 17.30 W naszej rodzinie - serial 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - magazyn rozmaitości 19.00 Słonce Miami - telenowela, USA 20.00 Strefa komedii: Fabryka - serial 21.00 At Sachem Farm - dramat, USA 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 24.00 Wielkie zmiany - film obyczajowy 1.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 2.30 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial obycz. Australia 3.30 Deszczowy lipiec - film obycz. 7.45 Wiadomości koszalińskie 8.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Na poiudnie - serial 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 11.00 Telejazda 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury 12.30 Zycie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - serial 14.00 Hit Mix 14.58 77 sekund 15.00 Kalambury 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 15.58 77 sekund 16.00 Antonella - serial 16.50 Na południe - serial 16.58 77 sekund 17.45 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.58 77 sekund 18.00 To i owo o sporcie 18.30 Zycie jak poker - telenowela 18.58 77 sekund 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie - serial 20.00 W cieniu ojca - film obycz. USA (1995) 21.35 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 22.35 Dziennik TV NASZA 22.50 Wiadomości koszalińskie 23.05 Żelazny legion - film fab. 0.35 Teleinformator thumb|left14.00 Oto twoje życie - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 17.00 Tygrysy na pokładzie - komedia, ZSRR 18.30 Same gwiazdy - komedia, Francja 20.30 Prawo pogranicza - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 22.30 Potrzask - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 0.30 Pizza Colonia - komedia, Niemcy thumb|left|128px6.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 6.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7.00 Laboratorium Dextera 7.15 Krowa i kurczak 7.30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8.00 Głupi i głupszy 8.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 9.00 Żywiołki 9.30 Musze opowieści 10.00 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.30 Richie Rich 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Co za kreskówka! 14.00 Dwa głupie psy 14.30 Zwariowana szkoła Latającego Nosorożca 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Żukosoczek 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby-Doo 20.00 Wszystko o Betty Davies - film dok. 21.00 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Essexa - dramat kostiumowy, USA 1939 23.00 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dok. 23.55 Wehikuł czasu - film SF, USA 1960 left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 06.25 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.25 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.30 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 10.45 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.35 Siódmy stopień skażenia - film sensacyjny, USA 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.20 Bez wyjścia - film sensacyjny, USA 15.50 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.10 Charlie przybywa nocą (The Night Brings Charlie) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Tom Logan, wyk. Kerry Knight, Joe Fishback, Aimie Tenalia, Monica Simmons (80 min) 19.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.15 Prawo dżungli (Law of the Jungle) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Jeff Wincott, Paco Christian Prieto, Christina Cox, Richard Yearwood (90 min) 22.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.10 Dreamaniac - thriller, USA 1986, reż. David de Coteau, wyk. Thomas Bern, Kim McKamy, Sylvia Summers, Mike Warren (83 min) 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Sweet Movie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1974, reż. Dusan Makavejev, wyk. Carole Laure, Anna Prucnal, Sami Frey, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 02.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.20 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Mondo - film obyczajowy, Włochy 17.05 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Zapłata (Payoff) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Keith Carradine, Kim Greist, Harry Dean Stanton, John Saxon (97 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Podpalacz - thriller, USA 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na środę 23.50 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 -08.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Akademia policyjna 6 - Oblężenie (Police Academy 6. City Under Siege) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Bubba Smith, Michael Winslow (80 min) (powt.) 09.30 Something So Right - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/98 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Najgłupsze wypadki na świecie - program wideo 21.15 The Crow: Stairway To Heaven - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, USA 1998 22.10 Exklusiv: Na golasa na plaży w Ameryce - reportaż 23.00 Die Redaktion Special - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.30 3 giorni d'amore - thriller erotyczny, Włochy, reż. Frank de Niro, wyk. Petra Scharbach, Carlo Mucari (77 min) (powt.) 03.00 Dezerter (Rebel) - film obyczajowy, USA/Australia 1985, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Matt Dillon, Debbie Byrne, Bill Hunter, Ray Barrett (90 min) 04.40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990/95 Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 11.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 14.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.40 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 19.50 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 23.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.20 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.35 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 08.10 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (1/3): Założyciele 09.15 Arszenik i stary spór 10.15 Wiek XX (10/13): Vox populi 11.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (50) 12.05 Ekskrementyzm 12.30 Symbole i postacie 13.00 Opieka społeczna (1/2) 14.40 Chińczyk to brzmi dumnie 15.30 Prosto do nieba (4/6): Podskakujące olbrzymy 16.20 Piekielne odloty z Edgewood 17.15 Statki i ludzie: Lodołamacz atomowy - Rossija na szlaku Dalekiej Północy 18.10 Amerykańskie wizje (1/8): Republika cnót 19.05 Hamburgery w Harare 20.00 PAPAPAPA - ojciec ziemniak 20.30 Baśniowa historia Fiata 500 21.25 Epoka Szymona Wisenthala - wolność nie jest darem niebios 22.25 Jazzowe inspiracje (9/13): Muzyka Afryki Zachodniej 23.00 Kochankowie z ławy oskarżonych 00.25 Dziewczyna z Nepalu 00.55 Negocjator TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio sport 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Magazyn toruński 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Panorama lubelska 08.10 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 W naszym imieniu 16.05 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 16.30 Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Gruby (4/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech Fiwek, wyk. Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Zbigniew Buczkowski (30 min) 17.30 Hip Hop 17.45 Buduj nowocześnie 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Czas dla... 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 15.55 Bez kompleksów 16.15 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 16.40 Z historią na Ty 17.00 Giełda pracy 17.15 Palium - znaczy płaszcz 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) 23.50 Program na środę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Korzenie 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Widnokrąg 16.00 Rozmaitości lubuskie 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Teleskop lubuski 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Wywiad Teleskopu lubuskiego 18.30 Na granicy - felieton 18.45 Autoserwis - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop lubuski 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Reportaż 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Reportaż 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Studio Krosno - magazyn 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) 23.55 Program na środę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (22/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Taki pejzaż 11.55 (WP) Kuchnia - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką - felieton 12.25 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.35 (WP) Rządy dzieci czyli pajdokracja - magazyn edukacyjny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Parlamentarzyści o... 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Reportaż 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Reportaż z regionu 17.00 Powiat Świdwiński 17.15 Między Odrą a Renem 17.30 Magazyn bałtycki 17.45 Bez barier - magazyn 18.00 Kronika 18.20 O tym się mówi 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (10/13):Na wojnie jak na wojnie - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (56 min) TV Vigor 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.15 Program dnia 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Klasa 3c - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn katolicki 16.55 Magazyn sportowy 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 997 - magazyn kryminalny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W cieniu ojca (The Long Shadow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Vilmos Zsigmond, wyk. Liv Ullman, Michael York, Bebi Neeman, Oded Teomi (85 min) 21.35 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.45 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.15 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Magazyn katolicki 01.15 Program na środę 01.20 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Klasa 3c - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Szczę¶liwa ósemka - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.45 Program publicystyczny 17.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.15 Czas dla Dolnego ¦l±ska - talk show 17.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W cieniu ojca (The Long Shadow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Vilmos Zsigmond, wyk. Liv Ullman, Michael York, Bebi Neeman, Oded Teomi (85 min) 21.35 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.45 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolno¶l±skiej Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Komentarz sportowy 08.05 Czas na sport - program sportowy 08.10 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 08.40 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 08.50 Czy wiesz... - program publicystyczny 09.15 Pierwszy kosmonauta - film dokumentalny 09.45 Z kamerą po świecie - serial popularnonaukowy 10.15 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 10.45 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 10.55 Wplączemy Cię w sieć - program komputerowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 11.45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 12.30 Strażak - komedia 13.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Kot i jego sobowtór - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Komentarz sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Muzeum wsi radomskiej - reportaż 17.20 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Historia pieniędzy - program popularnonaukowy 18.30 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 19.15 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Kot tchórzem podszyty - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Ślady wilczych zębów (Zanik samoty berhof) - dramat wojenny, CSRS/Polska 1985, reż. Jiri Svoboda, wyk. Jana Brejchova, Ladislav Krivacek, Evelyna Steimarova, Marek Probosz (100 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moja firma 23.20 Ślady wilczych zębów (Zanik samoty berhof) - dramat wojenny, CSRS/Polska 1985, reż. Jiri Svoboda, wyk. Jana Brejchova, Ladislav Krivacek, Evelyna Steimarova, Marek Probosz (100 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Klasa 3c - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Szczę¶liwa ósemka - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrz±b - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Program redakcji katolickiej 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Program lokalny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 W cieniu ojca (The Long Shadow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Vilmos Zsigmond, wyk. Liv Ullman, Michael York, Bebi Neeman, Oded Teomi (85 min) 21.35 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.45 Wytrych damski - talk show 00.15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Tenis stołowy: Europejska Liga Mistrzów - mecz SVS Niederostereich - TTF Liebherr Ochsehausen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w skokach w Engelbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 13.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wy¶cigi na lodzie Masters of Spikes (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 Automobilizm: Zawody Andros Trophy w Xonrupt (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w kombinacji norweskiej w Val di Fiemme - skoki 16.45 (P) Biathlon: P¦ w Oberhofie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w kombinacji norweskiej w Val di Fiemme - skoki (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 Automobilizm: Zawody Monster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.30 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Międzynarodowy turniej w Maspalomas 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Hector Camacho Jr - Juan Rodrigez) 00.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Sylwetka Steffi Graf 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Mecz Niemcy - Austria (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Phill Hill (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Poza kontrolą (2) - magazyn (powt.) 07.45 Monster Trucks (48) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '98 (powt.) 09.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10.30 Poza kontrolą (3) - magazyn (powt.) 10.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 11.15 Monster Trucks (44) (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (2) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (45) (powt.) 13.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 13.30 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (72) (powt.) 14.45 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Stuttgarcie (powt.) 16.45 Takeshi's Castle (73) 17.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.45 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Berlinie 22.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 23.00 W NBA: mecz Portland Trail Blazers - Dallas Mavericks 00.00 Knockout Fightnight: Walka Stefano Zoff - Gilberto Serrano - magazyn bokserski 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 02.00 Roller Jam (20) (powt.) PRO 7 05.45 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.40 taff (powt.) 07.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 07.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 08.30 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.00 Słodkie marzenia (Sweet Dreams) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Jessica Lange, Ed Harris, David Cinnon, Ann Wedgeworth (110 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Siedem dni - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 22.15 Pamięć absolutna - serial SF, USA 1998 23.05 History - magazyn historyczny 23.35 Vengeance Unlimited - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 00.25 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 (powt.) 02.15 MAX (powt.) 02.45 Galileo (powt.) 03.10 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.00 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 W pogoni za miłością (Doppelter Einsatz - Jagd nach Liebe) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Hans Schönherr, wyk. Despina Pajanou, Petra Kleinert, Gerhard Garbers, Konstantin Graudus (93 min) 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/83 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.10 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Explosiv (powt.) 3SAT 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Za dobre sąsiedztwo - magazyn wschodnioeuropejski 10.45 Punkt zapalny: Następcy dyktatora - film dokumentalny 11.30 Massibambane College - film dokumentalny 12.00 Temat - magazyn polityczny 12.45 Spojrzenia na kraj: Salzburger Perchten - film dokumentalny 13.30 Radość podróżowania: Jazda na nartach i o wiele więcej - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Migawki z Austrii - ludzie, krajobrazy i kultura 14.30 The Invitation - melodramat, USA 1951, reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. Van Johnson, Dorothy McGuire, Ruth Roman, Louis Calhern (82 min) 15.50 Świat kolei żelaznych: Przystanek Heiligenstadt - film dokumentalny 16.00 Odyseja 3000 - film dokumentalny 16.45 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 17.15 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 ... na przykład: Cud w Rondonopolis - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Różany morderca (Der Rosenmörder) - thriller psychologiczny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Matti Geschonneck, wyk. Natalia Wörner, Sebastian Koch, Christian Redl, Joachim Kemmer (87 min) 21.40 Jakby to był ostatni dzień (Als wär's der letzte Tag) - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Klaus Krämer (16 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Blood Oath - dramat wojenny, Australia 1990, reż. Stephen Wallace, wyk. Bryan Brown, George Takei, Terry O'Quinn, John Bach (104 min) 00.10 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.40 nano (powt.) 01.10 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.50 City Trends (1/7) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 02.50 Massibambane College - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.20 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.15 Wowser - serial animowany 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 09.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Hardy Boys (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1995 10.10 Nancy Drew (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1995 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 19.00 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Gdy prezydent dzwoni dwa razy (Wenn der Präsident 2 x klingelt) - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Ate de Jong, wyk. Ulrich Gebauer, Karsten Speck, Jessica Kosmalla, Ilia Richter (90 min) 22.10 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny VOX 06.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 06.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 10.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.00 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 11.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 12.50 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Austraalia 1993/950 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 First Wave - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998/99 21.10 Pretender - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/99 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Oktober - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Stephen Gallagher, wyk. Stephen Tompkinson, Lydzia Englert, Maria Lennon, James McCarthy (95 min)(powt.) 02.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 02.55 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.10 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny (powt.) 04.40 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/950 (powt.) 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Jakby Państwo rozstrzygnęli? - program prawny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Klinika w Schwarzwaldzie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 10.50 Lekarz z gór - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.35 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn prawny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Białe piekło - ekstremalna zima - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Bicie serca - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nesthocker - Familie zu verschenken - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.00 Frontalnie - magazyn reporterów 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 37 stopni: Próba ognia - film dokumentalny 22.45 Dokument ZDF: Homo Xerox - pozwolę się sklonować - film dokumentalny 23.15 Ochota na miłość - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (88 min) 01.45 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 02.15 Bicie serca - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.15 37 stopni: Próba ognia - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.45 Straßenfeger 04.10 Spór o trzeciej - Top Ten (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Luizjana 07.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Wishbone 08.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 09.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Niezwykłe zwierzęta 09.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Planeta delfinów 10.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Nowo zakupiony pies nie spełnia wstępnych warunków sprzedaży; właściciel konia nie płaci rachunków za jego podkucie 11.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Wyrzucony dżokej; gulasz z chihuahua 12.00 (P) Biały cień 13.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 14.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 15.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 16.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Great Smoky Mountains 16.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 17.30 (P) Akwanauci 18.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 18.30 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (2) 20.00 (P) Afryka nieznana 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Pustynie i tereny podmokłe 22.30 (P) Śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Miasta 23.00 (P) Ochrona zwierząt 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Śnieżne safari: Saint Agathe 13.30 (P) W Grecji: Kreta 14.00 (P) Travel Live 14.30 (P) Australijska odyseja: Odpowiednie proporcje 15.00 (P) W drodze: Cape Town 15.30 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Izrael 16.00 (P) Świat Graingera: Magia Błękitnych Gór 17.00 (P) Floyd w Afryce: Safari 17.30 (P) Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Singita Sabie - Południowa Afryka 18.00 (P) Przemierzając świat: Południowa Afryka - Kwa Zulu-Natal i Cape Town 18.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Jamajka 19.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: Odpowiednie proporcje 19.30 Planeta wakacje: Karaibski Meksyk 20.00 (P) Śródziemnomorska eskapada: Torremolinos i Malaga 20.30 (P) Wakacje w słońcu: Mauritius 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Bruksela i Disney 21.30 (P) Tradycje i święta: Męczeństwo św. Torpesa 22.00 (P) Świat Graignera: Na dachu świata 23.00 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: W połowie drogi do domu 23.30 (P) Ponad chmurami: Cuillin Ridge 00.00 (P) Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Sussex 00.30 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Bhuj i Jaisalmer 01.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 07.05 Stary człowiek i morze (The Old Man and the Sea) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Judson Taylor, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Gary Cole, Patricia Clarkson, Valentina Quinn (100 min) 08.40 Powrót (The Comeback) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Robert Urich, Chynna Phillips, Mitchell Anderson, Brynn Thayer (100 min) 10.20 Chłopak od muzyki (Mr. Music) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fred Gerber, wyk. Cle Bennett, Sarah Mitchell, Jackie Richardson, Mick Fleetwood (90 min) 11.55 Rodzinne pieniądze (Family Money) (3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Renny Rye, wyk. Claire Bloom, June Whitfield, Nicholas Farrell, Samantha Bond (55 min) 12.50 Rodzinne pieniądze (Family Money) (4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Renny Rye, wyk. Claire Bloom, June Whitfield, Nicholas Farrell, Samantha Bond (55 min) 13.45 Chybiony cel (Hollow Point) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Bruce Seth Green, wyk. Linda Purl, Yaphet Kotto, Terry Lester, Billy Drago (92 min) 15.20 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (98 min) 17.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 18.30 Kociołek złota (Pot o' Gold) - musical, USA 1941, reż. George Marshall, wyk. James Stewart, Paulette Goddard, Horace Heidt, Charles Winniger (86 min) 20.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 21.30 Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (2) - serial historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Stephen Jones, wyk. Jon Voight, Mary Steenburgen, James Coburn, F. Murray Abraham (85 min) 22.55 Zbrodnia i kara (Crime and Punishment) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Julie Delpy, Ben Kingsley, Eddie Marsan (87 min) 00.25 Koszmar nad Bitter Creek (Nightmare at Bitter Creek) - thriller, Australia 1987, reż. Tim Burstall, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Tom Skerritt, Constance McCashin, Joanna Cassidy (95 min) 02.00 Ślepa wiara (Blind Faith) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Charles Dutton, Courtney B. Vance, Kadeem Hardison, Lonette McKee (122 min) 04.05 Brawurowa ucieczka (The Perfect Getaway) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Adrian Pasdar, Antonio Sabato Jr., Kelly Rutherford, Alicia Coppola (86 min) 05.35 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) QuesTV 08.00 Granice sportu 08.50 Motorowy zawrót głowy 09.15 Cztery koła 10.15 Dwa koła 10.45 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 11.35 Tutto Montagne 12.00 Niewiarygodne sporty 12.30 Ziemski raport 13.00 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 13.30 Historia lotnictwa 14.20 Motorsport Mundial '99 14.50 Moto-tydzień 15.20 Cztery koła 16.15 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 17.05 Sporty ekstremalne 17.35 Tutto Montagne 18.00 Szalony sport 18.30 Ziemski raport 19.00 Gillette World Sport Special 19.30 Moto-tydzień 20.00 Historia lotnictwa 20.50 Motorowy zawrót głowy 21.15 Granice sportu 22.05 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 22.35 Cztery koła 23.30 Dwa koła Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Central 07.00 Specials: Manu Dibango: King Makossa 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Performances 09.30 Future Wave 10.00 Documentary: Louie Bellson and His Big Band 11.00 Latin Beat 12.00 Rap City: The Bassment 14.00 All Top 10 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Rap City: The Bassment 20.00 Performances 20.30 Future Wave 21.00 Specials: Manu Dibango: King Makossa 22.00 Documentary: Louie Bellson and His Big Band 23.00 Latin Beat 00.00 Jazz Central 01.00 Impressions 02.00 All Top 10 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove